harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Hello!" *"Good evening." *"Looks like you're doing well!" *'After ringing the green bell:' "The currents in the sea have calmed down, so now you can visit Toucan Island! New people can start coming to the island, too! It's great to make new friends." *'Flea Market:' "I love shopping at the Flea Market! I'm so excited when I can get good stuff for cheap." *'Birthday:' **"It's your birthday today? Happy birthday!" **"Happy birthday! It's your special day! ♥" *"How's your work going today?" *"I love eating cake when I drink tea!" *"I love to cook! Yolanda teaches me new dishes sometimes." *'While engaged:' "I hear you're getting married! Congratulations!" *'After marriage:' "Congratulations! I'm sure you'll be really happy!" *'Your child is an infant:' "How's your child? It's it amazing how fast they grow when they're litte?" *'Your child starts crawling: '"It's really difficult to communicate with babies. I just think it's important for you to keep talking to them." *'Your child starts to walk:' "Your child can walk now? You can't take your eyes off them after that!" *'Your child starts to talk:' "Child started talking? That's great!" *'Anissa and Jin get married:' "Anissa and Dr. Jin got married! ♪ I guess they really hit it off because they're both so mature." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa had a baby! He looks very intelligent!" *'Calvin and Phoebe get married:' "Phoebe and Calvin got married! That's a little surprising, but I guess they make a good couple!" *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace had a baby! She has her father's eyes, and looks so cute!" *'When married to Toby:' "My husband goes fishing every day. I'm glad he's happy, but we can't eat all that fish!" 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Spring:' **"The flowers are in full bloom. I can't stop staring at them!" **"I love Spring!" *'Summer:' "The sun is getting brighter! Looks like Summer is just getting started!" *'Fall:' **"We have so much good food to eat in Fall! If I eat too much, I'll get fat! I have to be careful about that!" **"The maple leaves are turning a beautiful red. I love fall." *'Winter:' **"It's getting cold. I tend to slouch during wintertime. I really should stop that habit." **"The snow really piled up this year, eh? The Winter scenery is great, but I get headaches just thinking about shoveling all that snow!" *'Sunny:' "Good weather makes me feel great all by itself." *'Cloudy:' "The weather is kind of cloudy today." *'Rainy:' **"The animals look so sad when it rains. I guess it's because they can't go out." **"Work is a bit different on rainy days." *'Heatwave:' "It's so hot! This weather is killing me!" 'Festivals' *'Flower Festival:' "The whole town smells nice! The Flower Festival is how I know that Spring is here!" *'Flower Festival:' "I love sunflowers! They're so full of energy! It's infectious!" 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Oh, this is great! I love it! Thank you." *'Liked:' "It's great, I love it!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "I'm sorry. I don't really like it..." *'Hated:' "I'm sorry. I don't really like it..." Note: Although Renee says the same line on receiving her disliked or hated gift, effects (relationship decrease) are different. *'Too Many Gifts:' "Umm... That's enough for today!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Oh my! A birthday present? Thank you! It's a wonderful gift! I'm touched!" 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart:' "Tell me if you need anything... I'll be cheering you on!" *'2 Hearts:' "Everyone makes mistakes! I think everyone grows by learning from their mistakes!" *'3 Hearts: '"I go out to fish a lot because I love it. I'm not that good at fishing, but I'm good at cooking fish!" *'4 Hearts:' "I grew up around a lot of animals. It feels strange if I don't constantly hear the sound of livestock, actually." *'5 Hearts:' "Don't you think my folks are lively? They're loud, right? Maybe I started talking really loud because of them." *'6 Hearts:' "There's a certain someone I can't stop thinking about lately. I wonder why..." *'6 Hearts (Female/Married): '"I love watching horses running in the meadow! Their manes are beautiful when they flow in the wind! It's just too bad I can't ride them myself." *'7 Hearts:' "I love to cook! Yolanda teaches me new dishes sometimes." *'7 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I'm not really good at anything, and my only real dream is to marry and start a family... Maybe I'm just childish?" *'8 Hearts:' "Do you have a crush on anybody, player? Uh, never mind... You don't have to answer that!" *'8 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I want to marry as soon as I can. I like housework and I want to have a family of my own! It's nice to have a lively family, don't you think?" *'9 Hearts (Female/Married):' "There's someone I like.. He's gentle and kind, and I feel safe around him." 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "I feel so nervous! Getting married is scary!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, Honey." *"Thanks for all your hard work." *"I hope we'll always get along well." *'Making a lunch:' "Honey, I packed a lunch for you. Have a good day." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes